Little Mermaid Three Lost in Waves
by King of Comedy
Summary: An old friend of Eric's pays a visit but his son, Armel, finds himself falling for the young daughter of Eric's. But when his parents disappear he must search for an old friend to get them back. Melody in which be comes interested in this boy much to her father's dismay.


Armel de Lafitte is on the run from the enemy of Melody's home as they kill his father and mother in response of seeking help from persecution. Melody and him become attracted and must keep on the run but with a big see and loneliness at hand a child is born at the beginning to new chapter. Echo has hair like her grandmother and is cautious she often hangs on to her mother's shoulders.

Prologue

Armel de Lafitte, son of Marquis Pierre de Lafitte and Irene de Lafitte, journeys to the new land to find sanctum from his father's rivals that seek fortune from him and his family. At night he is constantly uneasy for that he and his family is on the run. But only one could help them. An old friend of the Marquis from seafaring school and his family may provide some shelter… the man in question goes by the name of Eric.

Melody went through photos of her father when he was younger looking to see any clues that she may have a cousin but nothing showed up. At last she found of him with a noble man that stood together upon the docks. It appeared to be the day before he departed home to the castle. But who was that man? At dinner that night she discussed this with Grimsby who had no idea and then with her mother who did not know also. After a third no she went to ask her father herself. Her father held the picture to the light but could not see who it was clearly and was lost as much as she was. Just until a servant brought a letter in with a symbol of a marquis. Inside there was a letter and perfect copy of the picture, but still he had no idea. But the letter told who…

_Dear Prince Eric,_

_I am I need of your help my family is threated from a rival of mine and I must seek safety for my due wife and my only son. Your castle too far for my rival to find so I hope you can accommodate us in such short notice but the safety of my family must come before my friends. Please understand my old classmate._

_ Marquis Pierre de Lafitte_

Eric told Melody to get her mother and she did. 'de Lafitte' my closest friend has a son and another on the way. I have to help him where he helped me in returning home.

**Chapter one**

The sailing ship of the line came smoothly into the harbor with ease the Marquis led his heavily pregnant wife to the docks as their son followed. Armel caught glance of Melody but took no other notice of her.

"Prince…"

"King now I'm just like you in some ways."

"Pardon my misunderstanding my fellow friend of the class."

No except Eric understood that phrase. "Seafaring school is long behind us now what is it that you need." "Shelter from a rival at this time I will pay in full for what you have done. My dear Irene is coming so close to baring our second child and I don't wish the child to be born at sea and get ill."

"I understand." Eric motioned Ariel over and Melody to follow after. "This is my wife Ariel and daughter Melody…"

"She looks to be fourteen."

"Well yes I am." Melody spoke in reply of the remark.

"The same age as my boy Armel." Armel was not paying any attention to her still and not even to his father. He only held a cloth wrapped around his hand. His father knew of what he was worried about asked to go inside.

"I'm sorry about my son he had to leave his friend behind. She was a fine girl but she was being paid to kill him. He didn't believe this so we had to leave." Melody was a little concerned but flattered that he cared even if she was trying to kill him. It was lovely for him to be so considerate of her but Melody found him attractive because of this.

"Armel seems to be heartbroken because of her. Melody may be able to soften him she has a way with people."

Ariel spoke sullen about her. With Melody in agreement there was no harm in trying.- Armel watched out from the balcony of Melody's room she had ask to talk with him in private but in her chamber's was a bit odd. Melody walked in with her casual dress but it seemed like she was likely to change that.

"So I heard about your friend, and I feel sorry for you."

Armel seemed to look away as she went behind her dressing wall. What was she trying to get out of this he wondered? Melody came out in her ball gown.

"May we tonight dance at the ball?"

Melody returned down stairs sore for some reason but the evening had scheduled a ball. Her gown resembled of a Victorian dress but with French assets. Her mother wore her traditional gown of white and light blue with the King in his suit. The Marquis wore a more French type suit that stood out more from the crowds. Irene though had a French maiden dress tailored to accommodate her belly's size. Armel wore more of a French noble's clothes, a mask, and a hat of that which of a musketeer. The hat was a gift from a man who taught him the ways of the sword as a graduating gift. Melody could not recognize him as he passed by her. But it was her time to dance and the disguised Armel promptly asked for her to dance with him. Armel took her arm and off his mask to make it fair for her. Melody smiled at his appearance as they began to dance. She was beginning to become more sore by the movement but she didn't want to stop her was so charming to her. Armel was looking her over as she was of him, but couldn't make up his mind about her. He was certain that she wasn't what he wanted, but she made clear she wanted him.

Melody could see something was wrong about Armel's father's mannerisms changed as a report brought news of the enemies' location. But on the other side was Colonel Kink who was after the throne of the kingdom by controlling Melody. The Marquis and his family were in his way. He had to eliminate them to get the throne for next course for action, if King Eric were to die abruptly, is of Melody to marry to a trust worthy family friend that would for this time was Armel de Laffite. And it appeared the two well getting attached to each other. His false letter had to work for his plan to work next.

The following morning the Marquis and his family left towards there summer home.- after over a day and a half of travel the rudder seemed to be jammed upon a storm the shipped wrecked end the life of the Marquis, his wife, unborn child to a dark evil. Armel was thrown from the ship and landed into the water the flames of the ship blazed as the ship sank into the murky depths below. As Armel arrived ashore he knew he had go into hiding. A man on the road found and asked of his name, he replied Atlantic Pacific.

**Chapter Two**

Atlantic scrubbed the length of the schooner as it made its way across the ocean reefs the ship was owned by the man who found him had hired to help him on his ship to exchange goods with pirates and merchant ships the island due to its reefs and shallow waters. But this caused him to call upon some old skills.

As the calm day went on Atlantic and his dear friend practiced his sword skills. His dear friend moved Atlantic's legs into a better fighting pose. His strokes become more fluid. He looked at his dear friend. His red beard and mustache was blowing in the wind. He smiled at his dear friend he smiled back, and continued their practice. As the swings became sync they stood as friends.

The day passed and in the night blew a horrific storm. Atlantic, a four year old kid, rushed getting things for the rest of the crew as they secured the ship for its battering. He ran back and forth so that all was safe. Rogue wave after rogue wave pummeled the haul of the seventy foot galleon. Atlantic's dear friend was at the helm steering the ship from the ice. The ship lunged and jerked. Suddenly one rogue wave slammed into the deck, and knocked Atlantic off his feet. He was dragged by the water into the sea. His dear friend ran to where he had fell, but it was too late he was a goner.

Atlantic looked through the salty water. His dear friend's hand still stretched out for him to grab. He reached for it, but it was too far away. He sank into the murky depths below.

Atlantic woke screaming. His dream kept repeating itself over and over each night. He got out of bed and pulled his shorts and short sleeved shirt on. He quickly ran out. Atlantic is 16, and has a spirit for the sea. His light brown and blonde hair blew from his movement. As soon as he reached the edge of the cliff. He plunged straight to the sea below. The rush got his adrenalin pumping so he started to swim. He couldn't swim well, but at least he couldn't swim at all.

He continued doing his dolphin kick. Powering himself along a blue whale soon swam beside him. He grinned with bubbles coming from his mouth, and waved. The whale was his friend old Benny. He's forty three years old, and has known Atlantic for long time.

The two swam side by side. They pushed their selves with their torso movements. The two friends swam in the sea for a while, but soon rested near a rock that stuck out of the water. Benny began the conversation.

"Well Atlantic had a good night sleep?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Cause of my dreams. It keeps repeating, and it gets worse each time."

"Well you should try talking to other people like you. With passions like you. And maybe solve you mysteries." Just then a girl popped her head out of the water she was a ways out, but still visible. Her black hair covered her face. She brushed the strands out of her face then went back down. Atlantic did nothing. He knew who she was. Her name was Melody. She was a princess of the land, and others believe of the sea as well. He didn't know if to believe them or not. Her parents live in the castle upon his island home. He has never met any of the people who lived on his small island. He doesn't even think they know he is even here.

"When you first learned to swim, how did it feel?" Benny asked him; distracting him from Melody.

"Well it felt like I just learned my first step to knowing who I am."

"That so Atlantic?"

"Yah, I guess that's why." Atlantic looked towards the horizon and thought_ someday she's going to see me and we'll talk. I don't know when, but someday we will._

Later that day Atlantic stood at the edge of the cliff he jumped off of. He stood and watched the sea. His dream came into his memory. He felt different about the world he lived in. His mind sought back to Melody surfacing. What about the world did she make different? Where was his dear friend? Where did he belong? His heart pounded in his chest. Atlantic turned back to his house and went inside. He made himself some supper, and went to bed.

That night he woke by the sound of thunder. He went to his window and looked out. A fierce storm was striking his island. Suddenly he was pushed through the window, and then dragged to the cliff in front of his house. He looked to see what had dragged him, but only saw rain and lightning. He turned towards his house. Just he did a lightning bolt struck it, and caught fire. "NO!" He screamed as his home burned to the ground.

The flames were so high that from the castle, you could see it. He looked towards the castle. Lights inside were on, and lights heading his way. A man much older than him was first to arrive on the scene. He shielded his face from the flames. His black hair blew violently in the wind. A women with red hair shortly appeared along with several others.

Atlantic stood up and took six paces, and fell. He gasped his leg in pain. A huge shard of glass was imbedded in his leg. He cried from the pain. The others soon saw him and ran to his aid.

"We need to get him out of here Eric!" The red haired women called. Several other men came with a stretcher, and they took him away. He looked up to the lady, but couldn't speak. He was fading he had lost too much blood. His eyes slowly closed shut, and he passed out. He dreamt then he saw his dear friend standing over him next to him was Melody. His dear friend told him, "It's alright you're going to make it."

Melody then spoke, but he couldn't hear her voice. "You'll see." Then his dream ended.


End file.
